thebranchfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Charmichael
"I can't seem to make friends. I'm well-liked, but I don't want to be friends with people, I prefer to be alone. I can't feel comfortable around other people, it's irritating. Also, I feel like I constantly have to think hard of what to say next, like I'm remembering lines or something. Nothing just comes out like it's supposed to. I feel like a bad actor, except not with a movie, but in real life. I'm not convincing."- Lydia Calandra Childhood best friend to Julia, Lydia Charmichael is a sensitive, somewhat neurotic girl with a desire to understand and to be understood. As such, her mind never quits bustling with conviction; to tell Lydia to relax and refrain from deep thought for merely a few seconds would be placing an arduous struggle upon her. An intriciate adolescent all-around, Lydia is uneasy, temperamental, and has multiple facets that only select people are able to penetrate and discern. As Lydia interacts with people and her environment, she's almost undoubtedly analyzing and assessing everything that goes about around her subconscuously, oftentimes becoming influenced by a negative thought process that pushes her away from the rest. Dubious by nature, Lydia lacks confidence in herself and struggles to find her niche among the whole of things, silently gliding through her own personal slice of reality while neglecting the framework of the entire picture. Sensitive to a fault, Lydia is incredibly self-conscious and insecure regarding her potential and where exactly she belongs, albeit defensively hiding this through snarky commentary and an accusative demeanor once she senses a shifting mood between herself and people. Likewise, Lydia is often a bit of a daydreamer who seeks innovation and spontaneity in her life, despite putting litttle effort into achieving her goals as she sits behind the sidelines and broods about the past and picks on her imperfections. Scarcely does Lydia embrace reality and let go, for she feeds off of what others say and crafts her self-perception based off of the treatment she receives ithrough daily interaction. Predisposed to envy and self-deprecation, Lydia continuously tries to discover herself and the components of her personality, but seldomly questions whether or not what she truly desires lies in mimicking other people's actions, or if she's merely being influenced by a desire to prove herself worthy win no gain. Nonetheless, her best friend Julia, whom she befriended when she was four, musters to coax her out of her shell and penetrate through her pessimism, to help her perceive reality for what it is and learn to find happiness in the smaller aspects of life. Curiousities Name: Lydia Joanna Calandra Pet names: Turtledove (father), Boombada (siblings) Birth date: December 27th, 1996 (age 16) Hair color: Chocolate Brown Eye color: Icy Blue Complexion: Pale Birthplace: Colorado Springs, Colorado Ethnicity(ies): Irish, French Hobby(ies):Reading nonfiction and biographies, horseback riding, talking long walks, driving, listening to audiobooks Favorite colors: Pink, Lime Green Favorite subject(s): World History Least Favorite subject(s): Physics Favorite Food(s): Ramen noodles, smoked sausage, apple pie, Turkish apple tea Least favorite Food(s): Chocolate Favorite Music Genre: Classical, Country, Easy listening Sibling(s): Hanna Abigail Calandra (age 19); Rebecca Quinn Calandra (age 13); Jacob Cameron “Koby” Calandra (age 13) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.